


You're my savvy

by foreveryoungins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Savvy, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoungins/pseuds/foreveryoungins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be born with a talent, a <em>savvy</em>, is the gift bestowed upon the Oikawa and Iwaizumi families, the possibilities of this gift being endless. While some possessed savvies subtle as an uncanny knack for finding lost items, others possessed powers to shake the earth, manipulate the weather, <em>destroy</em>.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru was gifted the savvy of perfection. Perfect hair. Perfect body. Perfect looks. There was one, however, that could see through the perfection to his underlying faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my savvy

**Author's Note:**

> I tried some new things here, with the dates and specific use of given/family names. I'm not sure if it was accurate or effective but I seem to like it.
> 
> Inspired by Ingrid Law's _Savvy_

_July 20, 2010_

“Happy birthday” friends and family whooped while thirteen candles were eagerly blown out and followed with _perfect_ smile.

While the arrival of the thirteenth birthday of other Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s marked the arrival of a new talent, a savvy, Oikawa Tooru’s came with no surprise. He existed as one of the few cases where the savvy was present before their thirteenth birthday. Tooru arrived into this world with nothing less than a painless birth, carrying on to be the best toddler a person could imagine, balancing compliance and fuss. Nothing remained out of his grasp for long; his pout was undeniable. You could almost say he was perfect, too perfect even. The lines weren’t hard to connect from there.

Everyone knew by Tooru’s first steps that his savvy was perfection. To be perfect without fail. To charm and bend everyone to his will using a _perfect_ smile.

“There’s frosting on your face, Crappykawa,” said a boy with a scowl too mature for the age of thirteen.

Tooru looked up with a smirk, “Then why don’t you wipe it off yourself, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime cuffed Tooru’s head sharply, “That kind of face is annoying.” 

Tooru pouted.

“That one too.”

“I don’t get that, you know,” Tooru wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Hajime looked at him quizzically, “Get what?”

Tooru waved him off.

Iwa-chan shrugged, chomping down another forkful of cake.

 

_July 27, 2010_

“Iwa-chan?”

Hajime paused his game, “What?”

“You turned thirteen back in June.”

“Yeah, so?”

Tooru leaned in, “You didn’t tell me about your savvy.”

Hajime scooted back, “It’s not important.”

Tooru only got closer at his answer, “What do you mean ‘not important’?”

“It’s just not,” Hajime stared at the floor.

“You wouldn’t be hiding anything from me would you, Iwa-chan?” Tooru cocked his head.

Hajime clamped his mouth shut.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. _Tell me_ ,” he teased, crawling dangerously close.

Hajime shoved him back, “Stop that. There’s nothing to tell.”

“That couldn’t _possibly_ mean Iwa-chan didn’t get one yet.”

Hajime turned away, muttering.

Tooru tapped his shoulder, “You’ll have to speak up, Iwa-chan.” 

“I don’t have one,” Hajime spoke clearly.

“W-what?”

His face turned bitter, “You heard me. I don’t have a savvy.”

Tooru’s face broke into disbelief, “I was only joking when I said that.” He shook his head, “You’re not being serious.” 

“That’s why I never told you.” Hajime’s eyes were cold, “There was nothing to tell.” 

 

“This isn’t going to change us, right?”

Hajime rolled over in bed to look at Tooru, “Why would you even think that?”

Tooru wriggled closer, “I don’t know. Maybe your family thinks you didn’t get one because you spend too much time around me…”

“How is that relevant?”

“It’s just that your family always gets the powerful savvies. Mine gets the dainty ones.”

A pillow to the face sent Tooru scrambling under the sheets.

“First off, that barely makes sense. Second, you think _your_ savvy is dainty? You’re able to manipulate anyone to do anything you want with that perfect charm of yours. I wouldn’t call that dainty. It’s kind of terrifying.”

Tooru peeked out from the covers, “Did you just call me charming?”

Hajime shoved him back under the sheets.

“Go to sleep, Tooru. Nothing is going to change.” Hajime rolled on his side, “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

_July 26, 2011_

Tooru slurped on his popsicle, “I hope you get your savvy this year.”

“Fat chance,” Hajime scoffed.

“Have more faith Iwa-chan,” Tooru threw an arm over his shoulders. “Just think of it. Perfect Tooru and _Something_ Iwa-chan.

“You’re just saying that so I can keep up with your perfection,” Hajime licked blue from his lips.

Tooru stared blankly, “That’s not what I meant at all.”

“What did you mean then? So you won’t get bored and replace me with one of your fangirls?”

A popsicle shattered on the ground and the sound of footfalls ran into the distance.

 

“Oikawa!” Hajime yelled for the hundredth time as he wandered through the park.

“Trashkawa!” 

It was getting dark and they had a curfew to keep.

“Tooru!” he yelled one last time.

Hajime heard sniffling from behind a tree.

He peeked around and crouched down, “Tooru.”

Tooru mumbled through sniffles and hics.

Hajime placed a hand on his shoulder, “Tooru,” he shook him, “Hey, Tooru.”

Tooru finally looked up with swollen eyes and a runny nose, “Is that really what you think of me?”

“What?”

“Do you really think I would toss you aside for a girl? Get bored of you?” He wiped his nose.

Hajime’s eyes went wide, “I di-”

“Let me finish,” Tooru wiped his face clean of tears. “Don’t you understand how important you are to me? You’re my best friend, Hajime. No one else compares to you.”

Tooru started to choke up again and Hajime pulled him into an embrace, hiding his own tears.

 

_April 3, 2012_

“You think they’ll like me?”

“For god’s sake, Oikawa, your savvy is perfection and you’re asking if they’re gonna like you?” Hajime kneed the back of his legs.

Tooru stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance, “They won’t know that.”

“Exactly, they won’t. All they’ll think is that you’re genuinely tall, handsome, and charming.”

“There you go again.”

Hajime stopped, “What?”

“Oh, you know, complimenting me unintentionally,” Tooru smirked.

“Not in your dreams, Asskawa,” Hajime stomped toward their new school.

 

_April 3, 2012_

Squealing girls flocked around Oikawa, “Didn’t you try out for the volleyball team, Tooru-kun?”

“That’s right, Momoko-chan,” Oikawa ran a hand through his hair.

Another girl spoke in a high-pitched voice, “Tooru-kun is a regular.”

Oikawa grinned, “Also right.” His fangirls squealed.

He yelped when a hand hit him back of his head. ”That hurt, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined without having to look to know who it was.

The flock of girls dispersed immediately, “I hate it when you make that face, Shittykawa. It’s insincere.”

Oikawa held a hand over his heart in mock hurt, “My smiles are _always_ sincere.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, “Not your perfect ones.” 

 

_June 10, 2013_

Tooru gasped the sight above. He and Hajime would do this from time to time, lay out a blanket and stargaze, revel in the comfortable silence that accompanied these times.

Hajime nudged Tooru, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Tooru’s eyes remained trained on the stars above. “Like I’d forget anything,” he scoffed. “I’m perfect, you know.”

Hajime was silent.

“Wait. Did I actually forget something?” Tooru’s face revealed a glimpse of panic.

Hajime nodded.

His eyes shot wide, “Iwa-chan, you have to tell me.”

“Happy birthday?” Hajime raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know how I forgot...” Tooru masked his frustration with a too-big smile. “Anyways… Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” 

“Thank you. Also, you don’t have to use those fake smiles around me.”

“They’re not fake, they’re perfect! _I’m_ perfect!” hurt filled Tooru’s eyes.

Hajime sighed, “You’re so stuck on that.” 

“Of course I’m stuck on it! It’s my savvy!”

“Tooru, I’ve never seen you as perfect and I never will.” Hajime pulled him to his chest, “Perfection is fake. Imperfection is honest, and raw, and it’s beautiful.”

Tooru blinked away a tear, his face blooming in a genuine smile, “Iwa-chan… So poetic. I can’t even think of a snarky response.”

Hajime shoved Tooru’s head back to his chest, “It’s not poetic. It’s the truth. Perfection’s never fooled me.”

Tooru gasped in realization, about to blurt out his discovery until seeing Hajime’s eyes entranced by the night sky. “The stars are so beautiful tonight,” Hajime said breathlessly.

“Yeah, they are,” Tooru responded, only looking at the stars in Hajime’s eyes.

 

_July 20, 2013_

“Quit drooling and blow out your candles, dumbass,” Iwaizumi shoved his shoulder.

Oikawa looked offended, “I’m not drooling. I’m thinking of a wish.”

“Well, hurry up then. Wax is gonna drip on the cake.”

“Fine, fine. I’ve got one now,” Oikawa waved his hand.

He took in the biggest breath he could hold.

“It’s only sixteen candles, Oikawa. Not a forest fire.”

Eyes tearing with strain, Oikawa collapsed his cheeks, releasing all the air in his lungs. His flashy manner of blowing out the candles earned ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from the crowd. Iwaizumi covertly blew out the candle he missed before anyone, including Oikawa, could notice

 

Later, both satisfied with bellies full of cake and content to watch the party from the edge the yard, Oikawa poked Iwaizumi in the shoulder, “Hey, Iwa-chan. Wanna know what I wished for?”

Iwaizumi frowned, “No, idiot. If you tell me it won’t come true.”

“I wished for you to get your savvy.”

“Dumbass, why did you tell me- Wait. You wished for me to get my savvy?”

Oikawa nodded.

“Why’d you waste it on me, idiot?”

“Because it already came true,” Oikawa smiled, _genuinely._

Before Iwaizumi could register what was said, Oikawa had already scampered back to the crowd of people, yelling about how ‘the life of the party had arrived.’ Everyone erupted in cheers.

Iwaizumi trotted towards Oikawa, trying to catch his attention in the jumble of pop music and people, “Oikawa. Oi! What did you mean back-” he disappeared into the tangled mass of people.

 

By the early hours of the morning the party had settled, people stumbling home and music at a dull hum. Oikawa sat in a throne-like chair with girls latched on both arms. He took turns whispering into each girl’s ear, receiving blushes and giggles in response. Oikawa’s face was flushed and splotchy, probably- _definitely_ from some sort of alcohol he got his hands on at some point. It wasn’t like his parents monitored these parties anyways. They had the perfect son. What was there to worry about? 

Iwaizumi approached Oikawa with a scowl, “The party’s over, Shittykawa,” he pointed to his two ‘adornments.’ “Time to send those two home.”

“Aww, but Iwa-chan, it just started.,” he nibbled one of the girl’s necks.

As gently as he could Iwaizumi pried the girls from him. He walked them to the door, making sure the drunken pair made it out of the house.

Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa who had busied himself with finishing off a bottle of wine.

He snatched the bottle from Oikawa, “No more.”

Oikawa reached into the air aimlessly, “I want moore, Iwa-chan. Ya hafta listen to me ‘cause I’m the birthday boy..”

“You’re so drunk right now, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into his lap, whispering in his ear, “Did you have fun tonight, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi’s body froze, unwilling to move at his will. Oikawa’s breath reeked of liquor.

Oikawa’s lips brushed his ear as the question was repeated.

He snapped back to attention, trying to separate himself from Oikawa, “What the hell are you doing?”

Oikawa’s tight hold persisted. “I’m asking if you had a good time, Hajime,” his voice mimicked childish innocence.

Iwaizumi was almost taken by the perfect lilt to his voice, “What are you doing, Tooru?”

Oikawa’s arms went limp and Iwaizumi escaped his grasp. 

He looked down. Oikawa had passed out. 

_Figures,_ Iwaizumi thought.

He decided that he shouldn’t just leave him there for the night. He’d already have a bad enough hangover tomorrow, he didn’t need a crick in his neck as well.

Iwaizumi hoisted Oikawa onto his back and carried him up the stairs.

“You better be damn grateful when you wake up, Tooru,” Iwaizumi griped as he pulled out the futon from Oikawa’s closet.

 

Hajime woke when a warm presence crawled under the blanket. His eyes opened in panic before realizing who it was.

“Hajime,” the body cuddled into his chest.

“What are you doing?”

Tooru snuggled closer, “Isn’t it obvious...” he slurred.

“Hey,” Hajime shook him, “what’s obvious? Idiot, you have your own bed. Don’t fall asleep here.”

Tooru’s breathing evened out and he received no answer.

“Seriously?” Hajime resigned, wrapping his arms around the boy and closing his eyes.

 

_April 7, 2014_

“Ready for this, _Captain_?”

“The real question is are _you ready_ , Vice Captain?” Tooru turned on his heel.

“Of course I am. I’m more worried about you and overworking yourself.”

“Last time I checked I’m the one gifted with perfection, Iwa-chan. I don’t have to worry.”

“You know, I’m starting to doubt that. I don’t see this ‘perfection’ everyone else does.”

Tooru’s smile dropped and he stopped. “How are you not connecting the dots?” he asked himself in a whisper.

Hajime walked past him, “It’s nothing against you personally, Oikawa. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tooru’s lips picked up to a _perfect_ smile.

 

_May 19, 2014_

Tooru leaned forward, breathing heavily. He ignored the aching in his knee, despite knowing he practiced his serve more than a hundred times. If this was the price of perfection, he could handle it.

“Go home,” the gruff voice interrupted his train of thought.

He looked to the doorway of the gym, “Iwa-chan, why are you out this late? You should be sleeping.”

“It’s two in the fucking morning, Tooru.”

Tooru laughed as he ran up for another serve. He winced as he landed, knee buckling almost imperceptibly.

“Don’t act like this is nothing.” Hajime marched toward him, “You know your knee can’t handle this.”

“It’s fine. Doesn’t hurt a bit.” Tooru took a step back, letting out a sharp cry when his knee gave out.

Hajime surged forward to catch him, leading him to the bench, “Stay here while I get some ice.”

Hajime returned a few minutes later, bag of ice in hand. Tooru had pulled down his brace, revealing the swollen skin painted in purples and pinks.

“Fuck,” Hajime shook his head, pressing the ice to Tooru’s knee, “you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

Tooru flinched at the sudden cold, “Ah, but I do, Iwa-chan.”

Pressing the ice harder, Hajime earned a pained yelp, “Are you still stuck on that? You don’t have to be perfect, Tooru, not at this price.”

“You must be pretty dense to not have realized yet.”

“What?” Hajime’s face scrunched in confusion.

“There’s only _one thing_ keeping me from perfection, Hajime.”

“Okay, then tell me. We’ll get through it like we always do.”

“Hajime, _it’s you_.” Oikawa closed his eyes, “You’re the only person I can’t fool with perfection.”

Hajime froze and Tooru knocked the ice pack to the the ground, limping out of the gym.

 

_May 22, 2014_

It wasn’t until Oikawa was absent for three days of school that Iwaizumi gathered the courage to see him.

“Auntie?” Hajime took off his shoes before entering the Oikawa house.

“Hajime-chan? Is that you?” Oikawa’s mother appeared from the kitchen, “Thank goodness you’re here. Tooru’s been locked up in his room the last three days. He says he’s sick,” she leaned in to whisper, “but my mother’s intuition tells me otherwise.”

“May I go up and see him?”

“Of course, if anyone can fix him it’s you,” she smiled.

Hajime mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs, “I think I’m the one that broke him,” 

“What was that, Hajime-chan?”

“Nothing, Aunty. I’m just worried is all.”

Hajime opened Tooru’s door and stood near the door, “Oikawa.”

On the bed the pile of blankets shifted.

“Oikawa,” he took a step closer.

No response.

Hajime rested a hand on the mass of blankets, “Tooru.”

A mumbled response.

“I can’t hear you clearly. Get our from under there,” the words left fondly, ”and don’t worry about getting me sick, I know you’re faking it.”

Tooru didn’t budge.

“I’ll wait,” Hajime sat on the ground, back resting against the bed.

 

Two hours later, after the sun began to set and Hajime had dozed off, Tooru peeked out from the sheets. He crawled to the edge of the bed. Tooru looked down at Hajime’s face, reveling in the grounding feeling his mere presence gave. How long would that last? They were third years. After graduation Hajime had no obligation to stay around, and that’s not even taking into account how far Tooru was going for volleyball. His emotions bubbled over and tears dropped, landing with a _pat, pat_ on Hajime’s cheek.

Tooru was quick to wipe his face as the other blinked awake.

“Were you… crying?” Hajime rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan,” Tooru averted eye contact toward the ceiling. “The ceiling must have a leak and dripped on you.”

“Don’t fuck with me,” Hajime growled. “I know that you were crying. And I know you aren’t sick,” he took a deep breath, “but I also know that there’s something going on between us. We’re best friends, Tooru. Please talk to me.”

Their eyes met and held.

Tooru was the first to break the silence, “Do you still think you were born without a savvy?”

“What? What does that have to do with any of this?”

“I want to know. Answer my question,” Tooru set his mouth in a stubborn line.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi huffed. “Yeah, I never got a savvy. It’s rare, but not unheard of. It’s happened in my family a couple times before.”

“You still think that,” Tooru laughed, “I can’t believe you still think that.”

“What are you talking about?”

Tooru continued to laugh, gasping for air and eyes filling with tears.

“I don’t understand. You’re upset and I don’t know why. How am I supposed to fix it?”

“There’s nothing to fix, Hajime. I’m perfect, remember?”

“Stop saying that,” Hajime gripped his shoulders. “You’re not perfect. Perfection isn’t real, don’t you understand?”

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Everyone else seems to think it does.”

“No.” Hajime pulled Tooru’s face closer with a hand on the back of his neck, “A perfect you doesn’t exist in my world. The one in my world is a whiny nerd. He has the worst personality and an ego bigger than Tokyo Tower. He doesn’t take care of himself and never knows when to quit, but can lead a team better than anyone. His real smiles are heartstopping and he has the warmest brown eyes. When he’s annoyed his nose does this scrunchy thing that’s- god I’ll just say it- it’s fucking adorable. And Tooru,” Hajime touched their foreheads together, “that’s you.”

Eyes brimming with tears, Tooru’s cheeks flushed, “I’m supposed to be the cool one, Iwa-chan. How can I can compete with that?”

Hajime sat back, “You don’t.” His cheeks tinged with pink as he looked away, “It’s the truth anyway. S’not supposed to be cool.”

Tooru tackled him in a hug, both falling in a pile on his bed. Tooru rubbed his face in Hajime’s neck, “Hajime, you’re so dumb. You’re dumb and that’s why I love you.”

“I’m not dumb. You’re dumb, asshole.” Hajime ruffled Tooru’s hair.

Tooru looked up, “You just proved how dumb you are. You just received a confession and didn’t realize it.”

It was a moment before Hajime realized what was said, an impressive blush burning through his cheeks.

“W-what? Did you… You just. You?” Hajime mouthed the words ‘love me.’

Tooru nodded.

“But- _why_?”

“That’s exactly the reply someone expects when they confess,” Tooru snickered.

Hajime stumbled through his words, “It’s not like that. I’m not giving an answer yet. It’s just that you could have any girl- hell _any guy_ you wanted and… me?”

“Because you are so dumb, the Great Oikawa-san will take pity and educate you.” Hajime scowled and Tooru cleared his throat, “In medieval times, kings had a nasty habit of forming shallow opinions, making decisions without the counsel of others. These kings became tyrants. They let the power go to their heads and grew out of control. Now, eventually human kind learned that great power needed guidance. This is where the king’s right-hand man came into play. He was his advisor, his devil’s advocate, and his voice of reason. Some would even go as far to say that he was his best friend.” Tooru put his hands on Hajime’s cheeks, “To me, that’s who you are. You are my voice of reason, my best friend. Hajime, you’re the only one who hasn’t been fooled by my savvy. You see through perfection. Do you understand now?”

Hajime nodded, “I think so... ”

“I’ll spell it out for you because I know thinking too hard will hurt-”

Hajime shoved Tooru’s head into a pillow, “How many times are you gonna call me stupid, Shittykawa, because I don’t know if I can’t take it much more,” he clenched his jaw to hide a smirk.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll stop!” Tooru sat up, “Hajime, your savvy is to see through perfection. You’ve had it all along. All this time. That’s why I never fooled you. That’s why you saw the raw side of me. No one else could, but _you did_. I thought if I gave you time you’d figure it out yourself, but here we are.”

“Are you saying that you’re my savvy?”

Tooru was about to reply sarcastically when a pair of lips cut him off. Tooru was rigid at first until relaxing into the kiss. Hajime, though, he was inexperienced, but it was still everything Tooru had ever wanted. It was like fire ran through his veins. Like sparks would shoot out of his fingertips any second now. It felt like home and it was _perfect_.

They separated. “Is that an answer?” Tooru asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Hajime brushed a thumb over Tooru’s cheek, “it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions leave a comment.


End file.
